An optical-electrical system has been developed to enable precise, quantitative measurements of the dimensions of the intercellular spaces of living flat epithelia. Light absorption due to spaces between cells is measured under varying physiologic conditions. The shapes of the spaces as well as the relationship between the volume of the spaces and physical forces across the tissue are being investigated.